


Big Brother Raph

by Omazun



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Little Brothers, BECAUSE THE WORLD HAS LEFT YOU LYING ON THE FLOOR, Big Brotherly Affection, Family, Fluff, GET UP JOHNNY BOY, GET UP JOHNNY BOYYYY, Help, I can no longer be cured, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love, No i dont own em either ;-;, Other, Raph's little brothers need him ;-;, Self Confidence, Some heavier topics though, Song- Johnny Boy by Twenty One Pilots, TOP was on whilst I was writing like always, Too many tags for this stuff, YOU'RE MY PRIDE AND JOY, halp, stop making me crie, tags-a-lot syndrome, worried big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omazun/pseuds/Omazun
Summary: My "welcome" to the new iteration of the turtles! My new second favorite after the 2k3! Basically, Raph is a great big brother, and what other way to welcome this version of him? After all, such a big turtle, needs such a big entrance. More details inside as well as the legal, icky stuff.Just some moments where Raph was the best big brother he could be!





	Big Brother Raph

**Author's Note:**

> So, everyone hates the new TMNT for some reason, but I think it's a nice, fresh take! I always found the 2012 a bit cringey, but I liked the designs and so seeing this version, (sorta similar to that version and it's own kinda crazy) I absolutely fell in love.
> 
> But the 2003 version (4 kids) will always, always beat any version that comes out (imho).
> 
> But this one's a close second. Mikey's the family artist and isn't dumb, Raph being eldest? He's FOR SURE gonna be over protective *hehe*, I love it. Leo is funny and charismatic, and I love this version of him! Don is so mature, and his sarcastic humor is the best! Probably the funniest of them all ("I told you guys I was the funniest") and I absolutely adore him as well. This is one of those shows where you love every single main character and can't choose! The only thing I can say I hate, is Splinter, but I have a feeling he's one of those fathers who can be extremely lazy one minute and strict and all-knowing the next...hopefully. Here's to hoping!
> 
> I also couldn't help in some episodes, noticing how Raph picks up his brothers! I thought it was cute, like in the maze episode, Raph bum rushes all his brothers in his arms into the portal to save them from the walls! I loved that scene because it shows that big brother Raph does know how to protect his brothers!
> 
> Furthermore, here are some tidbits and oneshots based off of this new incarnation of the turtles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtle franchise, Nick does. I also do not own the Saw Movies.
> 
> This is my "Welcome" to the new iteration! NICK at least did one thing right.

_**Raph is...** _

_ A "Mother Hen" To Take Care Of Them, _

A 9 year old Raph frowned as he saw the rations for today. A chocolate bar, half a pizza slice, a snack sized packet of apple slices, and a big packet of saltine crackers, with 4 water bottles. They each got a ration and then a water bottle.

Master Splinter sighed, "I am sorry, you four. I will try to find more tomorrow night."

"It's 'kay, Pops." Raph tried to say this without letting his sadness seep through, but his eyes betrayed him. Splinter saw the disappointment.

Mikey, 7 years old, immediately called dibs on the chocolate bar, Leo, 8, snatched the half pizza slice, and Don, 8 as well, just stared at Raph with sympathetic eyes.

"You can choose." He frowned lightly. Raph couldn't take it.

"Take tha apples, then ya three split tha crackers. Fairly." He eyed Leo, who swallowed with wide eyes.

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

"Wait, what about you Raphie?"

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered with Don.

Raph just shrugged, "I found a half pack of Chips Ahoy dis mornin'." He lied. Mikey, being so young, bought it, and so did Leo. But Don frowned deeper.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Then, just as easily, Donnie was convinced too.

 

… _...A Shoulder To Cry On…..._

"Thanks you, Michelangelo." Don sighed in relief as Mikey took off the battle shell. Don't get Don wrong, he loved how useful the thing was, but he _had_ to make a lighter model of it soon.

"No problemo!" Mikey smiled his bright, pearly whites as he left the living room to put the battle shell up and away until tomorrow.

Don stretched a bit and smiled to Leo as he left the living area, who just dismissively waved back. Raph smirked and sat down on the couch next to his brother.

"'Nother day of kicking shell and takin' names!" He cheered lightly, leaning forward and grabbing the remote off the floor. Donnie looked up at his big brother and sighed a bit quieter.

How he _wished_ he was as strong and tough as his brothers. Even Mikey, their smallest and youngest, was more durable then he was. Here he was sore and suffering from back pain when he barely did anything but think. He didn't even really fight this time.

"Hey...do you mind massaging my shoulders?" He murmured. Raph cocked an eyebrow, but before he could rise from his seat...

"Don't worry Donnie, Leon's got it." But instead of the usual cocky, smartass attitude Leo usually had, his voice was soft and caring. It was rare, and despite that Don was older than Leo, it was a great sense of relief and comfort. Don felt all the tension leave him as Leo's skilled hands worked on the knots in his shoulders. That's when Mikey came in with four cups of hot cocoa.

"Sweet, thanks."

"Neat."

"Thanks, bro."

Don felt like the pampering he was getting and the scene he was making was a bit...Leo-ish? He just felt like he was being spoiled.

...But he had barely done anything...

He felt horrible.

Raph, who was now sipping on the hot chocolate and kept burning his tongue, noticed how quiet his little brother was.

"Hey, you okay, Donnie?" The concern and love in his voice was unparalleled.

Don found it amusing how his brother could go from 'tough guy' to 'big-brother protection circle mode' in seconds.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the massage, Leo." Don tried to show a smile but it didn't come out right.

Okay, Raph was definitely going to go off now.

' _3...'_

"Donnie..."

"I swear I'm okay, Raph!"

' _...2...'_

"You don't _look_ okay, bro."

"He's right; you _don't_. Is your shoulder still in pain? I can work it gentler you know."

"No, Leon, I like it right where you have it. Raph I promise, I'-"

' _...1...'_

"What's wrong, Donnie!?" Raph finally exploded. His eyes shone with worry whilst his voice held anger which really just hide _more_ worry.

Donnie was just about to deny it when Leo spoke, "And no- you're not okay."

Donnie deflated and looked to Mikey, who had been quiet the whole time, for help. He just held this puppy dog look of, "Don't lie, big brother. I'm worried about you and want to know what's wrong." and it killed Don. His eyes slowly filled with water but he tried to look away somehow.

Raph's face contorted into something nasty, "Is it a someone? Is it a PERSON that's making you cry?" He snarled. Don just shook his head slightly, trying to stop the tears.

Why was he such a wussy? Why couldn't he just toughen up?

"Okay, then what's got you like this?" Leo's voice held no judgement, but Don still felt like he was making a scene. He just shrugged and sunk into the couch. Leo sighed and came around, sitting on the arm rest that was next to Don. Raph scooted closer and Mikey turned around from his place on the floor so instead of facing the TV, he was facing his brothers.

"Something's wrong, Donnie." Raph frowned gently and took his brother's chin, forcing Don to look up at his large brother.

"I…..My shell." His voice croaked and his could barely get through the sentence. "I'm weak…" He finally sobbed. He felt two strong, heavy arms come around him.

"Hey now...you're as tough as the rest of us." Leo spoke softly, his hand resting on Mikey's shoulder as he was about to move forward to join Raph and Don's hug. It was obvious Don needed a moment, and decided against having his little brother _make_ it a moment.

Don looked pretty embarrassed already.

"C'mon, Mikey. Let's step out for a second okay? I think Dad told us to clean the kitchen earlier?" He heaved out a breath of relief when Mikey nodded weakly and came without a complaint.

As they exited, Don pulled away from Raph and leaned into his brother's side. Raph just held him tight.

"Okay, Donnie, why do you even _think_ you're weak? You're one of the toughest people I know." Raph looked at his brother, who gave a humorless laugh.

"First of all, I need technology to fight. Without my brain, I'm absolutely nothing. An-and without my battle shell, I wouldn't be able to fight alongside you guys...I'm just useless when I'm not typing or building." He sniffed and took a shaky breath, "My back aches and all I've done is think and flip a bit today. I've done nothing but dodge hits all day. I'm useless."

Raph's eyes were so...sad. Donnie hated seeing those eyes.

Raph was worried now, thanks to him.

Raph took a breathe, his heavy appendage still across Don's back and his large hand still resting on his arm.

"Donny, you're _the_ smartest person I know. And even if you weren't smart, you'd still be a good fighter. You were trained besides the rest of us, ya know. And Don, even without your amazingly good skills or your huge brain, you'd still be our brother. Do you _know_ how much you've done for this family, bro? Without you, we'd be dead 100 times over." Raph's eyes were full of love and promise, and his hold only got tighter. Don's trained eyes scanned Raph's loving ones and he found no trace of him lying.

Don felt his heart clench; _what_ was he thinking?

His big brother, his little brothers…

They loved him to hell and back and he _knew_ this.

Don's eyes watered again, "Shell….. _Shell_. I-I'm s-sorry, Raphie…" Don hadn't said that pet name for his brother since he was around 10 years old and he had found one of those black bees/beetles had flown into his lab.

Raph's eyes only showed relief.

"It's okay now, Donnie. It's all okay."

 

_ Someone With Strong Arms To Hold Them, _

April smirked at what she was seeing.

Big, strong, and angry Raph had Mikey under one arm, curled up so tight you'd think Raph was trying to protect him from the freaking _air_ and Donnie under his other arm, who was trying to look nonchalant about it, but he was slowly burrowing his way deeper into Raph's side. Leo was sitting on the floor beside Raph (who was on the couch) and had a strong grip around his big brother's leg, burying his head in his calf every once in a while.

Well, they were watching the whole collection of _Saw_. These movies were pretty gorey, which Raph loved. Don usually got bored of mindless gore movies and just pointed out all the flaws of the movie, but right now he was too grossed out and scared to care. Mikey hated gore, and according to what April's seen, his brothers were used to covering his eyes.

Leo, on the other hand…

He was the _real_ shocker. April kept hearing him yelp every other minute, and Raph had to threaten his little brother with the idea of leaving him to watch the movie without his leg if he kept making noise.

So, Leo stopped but he jumped far too often.

April had watched all the Saws growing up, so didn't really care for it. She just brought them for the boys.

She definitely wasn't expecting this. Who knew Raph was such a protection figure for his kid brothers?

She focused back in on the movie; they were on the 5th "Saw" movie, and it was the "Walls Closing In" scene. As Special Agent Peter Strawn gets crushed between the walls, Mikey and Don don't look and Leo cringes.

"Ha! What an idiot! Everyone knows you get _inside_ the safe-lookin' blue box." Raph smirked, still covering Don and Mikey's eyes with each of his hands. He chuckles as he feels Leo's head turn against his outer leg.

When the movie finished, he looked at April, "Hey, Ape, I think we're done with watching gore for now. I don't know how much more dese guys can take." He felt Leo shudder against his foot.

" _Please_ no more."

"I agree with you, Leon."

"April, why did you bring these DVDs!?"

April laughed 'maniacally' at Mikey's question before standing and stretching.

"Well that was a good midnight gore fest. I think I'm bunking with you fools; I'm too tired to make my way back home." She admitted, smirking towards the turtles who were rising from their positions.

"Please, do stay. You know, after you just rot our brains and abused our souls." Drawled Leo.

"You're not with the pig men, are you April!?" Mikey got in April's face, whom laughed and pushed the small turtle away.

"I am not with any pig men...but you never know." She snickered at the fear that crossed the young one's face.

Raph scoffed and turned the DVD player and TV off.

"Alright boys, let's get to bed." But before Raph could leave, a small body had jumped on his shell.

"NO! Please, please, _please_ let me sleep with you!" Mikey begged, using Raph's shell to kick off and flip so he landed in front of his brother. Donnie cleared his throat and inched over, trying to look cool about it.

"So, uh, let's say we sleep on a bed that can fit 3 turtles-" Don stopped, seeing Leo making "4" signs behind Raph's shell. Don deadpanned before, "Okay, a bed that can fit _4_ turtles. Let's say we can sleep on a bed that fits _four_ mutant turtles- Could we, just for tonight, be, um, your unofficial bunk buddies." Don then flashed a rare impish smile, causing Raph to sigh, before flashing a kind smile.

"A'ight."

Hearing his little brothers cheer and seeing the relief that flooded their faces, he rolled his eyes at April before heading to his room, "But I get at least 50% of the room on my bed!"

"'Kay."

"Alright."

"Thanks, Raph! Aren't you the best big brother ever!"

"Hey!"

"What about the other two you have _right here_?"

"Oh, um, yeah, you guys too!"

Raph just grinned the whole time.

 

_ A Person You Can Trust... _

' _548….'_

Down.

' _549…'_

Up.

' _550…'_

Down.

Raph wiped the sweat off his forehead after he put the weight back on the rack, and sat up. He should add more weight so he'd have to do less. 700 lbs just wasn't enough any more.

He got off the bench press and got on the floor, ready to begin his push ups. As he got down low, he noticed Leo walking by. He then backed up and peeked his head inside the doorframe of Raph's "personal" training room. Even though he claimed it for himself, his brothers still had a habit of goofing around in here or joining him even without his permission.

"Soo, whatcha doin'?" Leo smirked mischievously, causing Raph to roll his eyes.

"No, Leo. Don't you even _think_ about it." Raph growled, trying to keep his brother out. He was enjoying some "brother-free" time right now. Don't get Raph wrong; he loved his brothers. But right now, he was enjoying some time to just blow off any extra steam in his own little world.

"Ahhhh, too late. I'm already thinking about it, now I'm _doing_ it." Leo gave a smug grin and strode in, causing Raph's arm muscles to twitch a little in annoyance, a habit of his.

Raph got in a push-up position and was about to start when-

"-oohh, thanks for the seat, Raph. My feet _were_ getting tired; how'd you know?" He grinned cheekily and Raph simply scoffed. His brother's added weight was nothing to him; it hardly fazed him, and he got started.

Leo laid on his brother's back and pulled out his phone. He began watching something on Netflix when suddenly…

"Leo! Why didn't you tell me it was "Pick On Raph" day?!" Mikey ran in, did a flip, and landed on Leo who didn't even have time to react. Raph grunted a bit but he didn't budge.

"Are you dudes serious?" He snapped. Leo exchanged smirks with Mikey as the two got comfy on their eldest brother's shell.

"Yeah." Leo said nonchalantly, grinning like a shark.

"Thanks for the comfort, bro!" Mikey smiled "innocently".

Raph felt his temper rising slightly but just groaned and kept going. The extra weight _was_ useful; he just wished they'd ask a bit more often…

With Mikey and Leo watching some movie on Netflix, Raph was allowed to continue in peace.

And then came Purple, "What are you two doing?" At his inquiry, Don was met with 4 mischievously tinted eyes and two annoyed ones, "You know what? Forget I asked."

"Nooo! Come back, Donnie! Join us!" Leo smiled ear to ear at the implication of all 3 of them on Raph made him strangely happy.

"Donnie; don't." Raph warned lowly.

Don cocked an eyebrow before looking back at his lab. He _had_ been coming out here because he was bored, then he couldn't find any of his brothers to ask for ideas on, and _then_ he heard all the commotion in here…

So, in theory...

"Alright." Donnie shrugged and walked over, Raph gave up fighting at this point and just held still so his last brother could squeeze on.

As they practically overlapped one another on Raph's huge shell, Raph grunted, "Your lucky I love you guys."

All three of his little brothers exchanged knowing smiles, no longer tinted with mischievous or boredom.

"We know." Leo smugly stated, leaning back on his hand which was on Raph's sharp carapace.

"I love all you guys!" Mikey cheered happily, hugging his two older brothers that were on Raph and then hugging Raph's shell.

"I mean, yeah for a group of neanthendrals, you guys are pretty great." Donnie scoffed, rolled his eyes good naturedly.

And for a good solid hour or so, they just enjoyed knowing that their big brother loved them so much that'd he let them get away with these little things. They enjoyed knowing how their big brother kept strong for their safety and how he- as annoyed, mad, or upset with them as he could ever get -will always love them. He was their big, invincible rock.

 

_ Someone To Confide In… _

Ten years old Leo had tears brimming his lids and trailing down his striped red cheeks, and he was a gross, snot-nosed mess. But regardless, eleven year old Raph couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He didn't even know what was wrong…

He just knew he had walked into his and Leo's shared room and was faced with his little brother crying his heart out. Upon noticing Raph, Leo just hide under the blanket.

As the bed went down from Raph's weight, Raph gently shook Leo's shaking shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, buddy, what's up? Something's wrong." He stated, showing that he was not taking anything else available as an answer now.

Leo just nodded under the blanket, knowing his brother left no room for refusal.

"I-I'm ugly…" He sobbed out. Sniffling turned to using the blanket as a tissue and more tears stained those cheeks of his.

Raph immediately frowned. His brother was not ugly!

"What makes you say that? Did someone tell you that?!" He immediately switched to protection mode.

Leo shook his head and peeked his unmasked head out. He shakily pointed to the red marks that went over his eyes and made up for at least 40% of his face.

Raph felt his heart clench. How could his brother think those were _ugly?!_

"Hey! Those make you unique! I like your marks! They make you special!" Raph cried, the young turtle trying to cheer up his little brother. Leo felt his brother's big, clawed fingers gently cup his face and wipe his tears away.

"I think you look great just the way you are." Raph's eyes were honest and loving, earnestly telling his brother how good he looked. Leo had no reason to feel self conscious in Raph's eyes.

Leo's eyes widened slightly, "So...so I'm _not_ freaky or weird because I have those things? You like them?"

Raph smirked, "Yeah! They're kinda like superhero marks or something! Maybe you're secretly a hero…."

"Really!? They look _that_ cool?" Leo's eyes glistened with hope.

Raph nodded and smiled, causing Leo to beam up at his big brother. He leaped up and wrapped his arms around his gigantor brother, his eyes still shining from tears but not the sad ones…

"Thank you, Raphie…"

"Anytime, Neon Leon, anytime." He smirked, officially giving his brother a superhero nickname.

"I like "Neon Leon"!"

' _Yeah,'_ Raph thought, _'I do too.'_

 

_ A Shield To Hide Behind _

Donnie was beginning to notice just how much he, Mikey, and Leo all relied on Raph in fights. After all, they _were_ currently getting their arses kicked by the two footprint _thugs_? Is...is that what they're called? Honestly, Donnie was confused on the terms, all he knew, was that Leo was injured and Mikey was a mess. He and Raph, as the older brothers, had to keep their heads on straight. Raph was currently doing a great job on keeping the two away, but this time their mystic powers weren't just some stupid papermen. The gauntlet that they had stolen- which they just _now_ realized the ring was absolutely worthless -enabled them to bend the Earth at their will. They could make anything surrounding them, theirs.

And the rock men were also putting up a fight for Raph.

So, here was Donnie trying to fix Leo as quickly and efficiently as possible, soothe a hysteric Michel, and then try to rush to help their eldest, who had his large hands full.

Just an average Tuesday he guessed.

"Leo, Leo, _Leo_ , _please please_ say something!" Mikey begged for the umpteenth time, snuggling his hand into Leo's hand. Leo wasn't conscious, and the blood coming from his shoulder combined with the head wound that knocked him out, had everyone on edge.

Donnie ground his teeth for a moment, then he saw _it_.

The shadow looming right behind Mikey.

" _Michel, move!"_ Before Donnie could lunge though, the rock man had already hit Mikey in the back of the shell, sending him to the floor quick. Donnie growled and stood into a defensive stance in front of his two kid brothers swiftly.

" _RAPH!_ " Donnie screamed, terror filling him as another one appeared, his fist a flame.

Raph had never turned so fast in his life. And the scene had him almost numb.

His little brothers, all cornered against a wall in the dock warehouse, Don desperately willing to take the hit of fire for their unconscious brothers.

Raph growled darkly, sending his current two rock men, plus the two foot flying with his ' _smash-jitsu'_ and raced over. Before the rockman could land his hit, Raph jumped in the way, his fists raised.

" _NO!"_ Raph slammed his fists into the fire-engulfed one, ignoring the searing feeling. He raised his other fist to counter the second rock man. "Go, Donnie!"

"No way, I'm _not leav-_ "

" _I said_ , GO!" He yelled, leaving no room for argument. Donnie gulped and then tried shaking Mikey awake. He had pressed his phone's panic button when the fight had started to get bad; April should be here soon. Until then, they would have to improvise.

As Mikey stirred, Donnie began getting Leo on his back, gripping the leaner turtle's arms and using them to secure his brother.

"D?"

"C'mon, Mikey, we gotta move it."

"What? What about Raph!?" Mikey exclaimed as Donnie threw a smoke bomb and led Mikey to any door closest to them and they snuck through.

"Let's _go!_ "

"Bu-"

"MOVE IT, MICHELANGELO!" Donnie hissed, finding the backdoor in the dark corridor.

Mikey continued to scamper along, following his brother with fear. He couldn't leave Raph but at the same time….Leo…

Mikey felt tears stream down his cheeks, and if Donnie noticed, nothing had been said.

"It's just through... _here_! C'mon, Miguel, we're almost out."

"What about Raphie?"

"..."

Donnie had gone quiet at this. He couldn't answer honestly without making his brother completely break down. Why had they thought to become heroes? Why?

They were just a bunch of teenagers; a bunch of kids.

"Donnie…?"

Donnie panted as he leaned against a wall, _where_ was this fucking exit? He felt his asthma worsen as he slowly slid down. Leo, slowly sliding off as well, began to whine weakly.

No, he couldn't stop. His little brothers needed him. _Now_. Asthma and pain could wait till later. He grunted, his face holding nothing but determination, and he forced himself to stand straight. When did Leo get so heavy?

"...Donnie, _please_ answer me…." He could hear his brother practically crying in the background, but he choose to push forward. There has to be an exit around here, _please lord_ let there be an exit around.

Mikey sniffed, realizing Don wasn't going to respond, and forced himself to stand straighter. Just then, his phone started buzzing softly.

Fumbling, Mikey struggled to answer as Don turned expectantly towards him.

"A-April?"

" _Mikey! Oh thank god- I tried calling Raph and Leo a dozen times! Then Donnie, but all three didn't answer. I'm outside, the side that's facing the docks."_

Mikey nodded weakly, forgetting she couldn't see that.

"O-okay, thank you."

" _Mikey? Mikey are you okay? What's happening?...Are you_ crying _?!"_

Mikey ended the call

…

Once outside, after rushing the doors with the force of the FBI, Donnie stumbling into the Turtle Tank, which had been retrieved thanks to April. Seeing the boys conditions, April's eyes filled with water.

" _Oh my fucking_ god _, Leo?!"_

Donnie's eyes finally allowed themselves to do the same.

"R-raph...He's still in there…" He nearly sobbed out. April's eyes narrowed, filled with pain yet determination.

"We _aren't_ leaving him!"

Donnie's eyes held so much pain...too much. Like April was some little kid hoping for world peace; hoping for something that could never truly be accomplished.

Mikey felt his gut twist into _destruction_ when he saw that look.

 _No fucking way._ They were _not_ abandoning their big brother.

Donnie, looking down, gently took April's wrist before she could stomp out the tank, "I-it's suicide. Raph-Raph needs us to take care of _Leo_. He's not faring well April…." His voice cracked and April's eyes held nothing but anger.

"Oh, so you suggest we **leave Raph**?" April snarled, getting in Donnie's face. Donnie couldn't help the sob that escaped him.

Mikey threw his hands over his ears. He didn't want to hear this. He wanted this to be one big nightmare, so he could just wake up to Raph welcoming him with a smile and a night in his room. So he could wake up to find Leo as annoying and well as ever, Donnie as _okay_ as ever, and Raph still being their constant variable. Their constant rock to lean on. With him in that building still, Mikey wasn't sure if-

No, Raph would pull through. He always does.

"...it-it's what he-he wants…" Donnie hiccuped sadly.

April looked about ready to go off when-

" **Go.** " They heard a exhausted, yet vicious, growl from behind them. They all turned around (with the exception of Leo), eyes wide with gratefulness and surprise.

"Raphie!" Mikey laughed, running up to Raph with tears of happiness streaking down his face. Raph just smiled weakly, brokenly, and welcomed the hug, accepting Donnie's as well. April rushed to the auto-pilot system and started for home.

He looked broke, maybe even destroyed, but he pulled through, just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yeah, I've fallen of the map. I'm sorry! Really... I've been struggling with writer's block and med school.  
> Math is a pain in the arse.
> 
> I don't deserve reviews for falling like I did and leaving y'all hanging w/patience, but….nah I won't ask.
> 
> Anyways, flames are expected this time.  
> Lecture away today ;)


End file.
